gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Sicilian Defense
| Synopsis1= In Sierra Gordo, Scarlett drives a Joe team in a humvee towards an extraction point. She has just evaded the pursuit of B.A.T.s, but not before Snake-Eyes was seriously injured. Scarlett needs Snake-Eyes in shape to cover them while they take a stolen Firebat Control Module back to headquarters. Shockblast tends to Snake-Eyes while wondering how their new demolitions expert, Nitro Dude, can remain so calm. Scarlett informs Shockblast that Nitro Dude was just bitten by a venomous snake and is, in fact, dead. Still, he was a Joe, and they will be bringing his body home with them. In the skies above, Destro flies his Despoiler in pursuit of the humvee. He fires some shots at the vehicle before lining up his target indicator on the car. Before he can fire, Cobra Commander appears on his screen and disrupts him. He loses his clear shot. Scarlett weaves the humvee through the jungle brush, wondering how they're being pursued. Snake-Eyes digs a locator chip out of the Firebat Control Module and throws it out the window. Shockblast captures the chip, reasoning that the tracking signal has to move in a different direction convincingly. He grabs the explosives satchel from Nitro Dude and dives out the car door into a nearby river. Shockblast stays in the river, over a waterfall, and ends up at a forest-clearing construction site. There Destro finds him and opens fire. Shockblast dodges missiles and gun fire before jumping aboard a logging train. Back in the humvee, Scarlett thinks they are in the clear when some B.A.T.s in a damaged H.I.S.S. find them. Scarlett asks for Snake Eyes' help, only to find him unconscious. On the logging train, Shockblast lures Destro into attacking him. His Despoiler flies over some explosives Shockblast planted. The ensuing explosion knocks the Despoiler off course. Shockblast uses the opportunity to jump off the train. Scarlett realizes she'll have to take care of the B.A.T.s herself, firing a crossbow bolt into the head of one of them. Shockblast, still pursued by Destro in the Despoiler, resorts to firing his pistol at the vehicle. The Despoiler crashes shortly after Destro bails out. Destro and Shockblast fire their remaining ammo at each, but nothing hits. Down to their fists, the two fight hand to hand. Destro knocks Shockblast to the ground and picks up a statue to bash in his head. Shockblast reaches into Nitro Dude's bag and pulls out his last card: a claymore. With the B.A.T.s gaining on Scarlett, Snake Eyes manages to throw a sword through the head of the B.A.T. piloting the H.I.S.S. Without further pursuit, they arrive at the extraction point to find Shockblast waiting for them. Using the last of Nitro Dude's explosives, they destroy the humvee as a helicopter arrives to take them home. Cobra Troopers arrive at Destro's location, only to find the impression of the claymore stuck in Destro's mask. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote='First appearance': B.A.T.s, Cobra Commander, Destro, Nitro Dude, Scarlett, Shockblast, Snake-Eyes |RealWorldReferences= |Footnotes= }} Category:Comic Packs Category:Resolute